


Gay for You

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fic Exchange, M/M, Rating: NC17, je-wakamono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Senga is straight, mostly.





	Gay for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> Originally written as a gift for mousapelli@lj for the 2014 je_wakamono@lj exchange!

Even though he tries to ignore it, Senga can’t deny the fact that, lately, he’s been finding skates rather fascinating. More specifically, he’s fascinated with the thought of adding skates into his personal life as well. He doesn’t particularly want to be the one wearing the skates on his off-time, but the thought of Nikaido wearing skates and trying to keep on his feet as Senga fucks him up against the wall appeals to him.  
  
Senga finds himself stroking the wheels of his own skates and he pulls back his hand like his skates had just burnt him. He tries to shake the thought from his mind and quickly starts lacing them up, hoping that no one else has noticed.

  
It’s not like Nikaido would ever go for it, Senga thinks. They don’t have to be on skates as often now as they did when they were juniors, but Nikaido has to be on skates just as often as he does for work, and Senga knows how much of a relief it is to take them off after a long day, especially during concert prep rehearsals. Besides, the two of them may be best friends, and it’s undeniable that they’ve fooled around together many times before on tour in their shared hotel rooms (what proper Johnny’s hasn’t?), but contrary to popular fan belief, they are not an item. Senga is straight. Or at least he thought he was. He likes boobs, and Nikaido certainly does not have those.

  
The thought of Nikaido with boobs has Senga giggling, he’d make the worst girl ever. It’s enough to take his mind off of fucking until they take a water break and Nikaido bends over to rummage around in his practice bag, placing a hand on the wall for support and Senga curses under his breath.

  
Senga goes to the bathroom to wash his face, not even bothering to take off his skates first. He’s not a teenager anymore. He doesn’t need to disappear into a stall for the remainder of their break, but the cold water helps to calm him down.

  
“Gross, Ken-chan,” Fujigaya says as he walks into the bathroom, scrunching up his nose. “Now the practice room floor is going to be covered in bathroom floor filth.”

  
The toilet flushes at that moment and Kitayama emerges from a stall, adjusting his sweat pants. “What are you going on about now?” he asks. “Can’t a man use the bathroom during his break in peace?”

  
“Did you just- In your skates?!” Fujigaya squawks and Senga’s not sure how that question was supposed to end.

  
“What’s the big deal? Even if you changed your shoes, you’re still going to walk in the practice room with them,” Kitayama states.

  
Senga decides that’s his cue to leave and quietly slips out the door. They somehow manage to work things out every time, (even if it leaves Fujigaya grumpy, it’s better than a screaming Fujigaya), but it’s never a good idea to get in the middle of them.

  
“I wouldn’t go in there,” he says to Tamamori as he walks by.

  
“Again? Can’t they just take their lover’s quarrel to less inconvenient places? I hate having to go upstairs just to pee,” Tamamori grumbles.

  
“Better not let them hear you call them lovers,” Senga snickers. “They’ll have your head.”

  
“Whatever. I don’t care how much they deny it, it’ll happen eventually,” Tamamori frowns. “Why can’t every couple be as peaceful as you and Nika-chan?”

  
“You mean you and Miyacchi,” Senga corrects.

  
“It’ll happen eventually,” Tamamori repeats before walking away.

  
*******

  
“Hey,” Nikaido calls out from Senga’s kitchen. “Did you ever notice that your kitchen is the only place in your house that doesn’t have carpet?”

  
“That’s not true,” Senga says, knitting his eyebrows together. “My bathroom isn’t carpeted.”

  
“But all of those rugs would get in the way. I still say you don’t need 3 in such a tiny bathroom.” Nikaido replies, coming back with two glasses of green tea like it’s his own house.

  
“Get in the way of what? What are you talking about?” Senga says, thoroughly lost.

  
Nikaido puts the glasses down on the coffee table and digs out a pair red, ‘Unmei Girl’ skates from his bag, grinning.

  
Senga inhales sharply and tries not to get his hopes up just yet. “You want to roller skate in my kitchen?” he asks.

  
“If that’s some weird code for fucking in your kitchen on roller skates, then yes.”

  
Senga just groans.

  
“I’m pretty sure you want to, too. I mean, we only share half a brain,” Nikaido says.

  
“And I’m pretty sure that doesn’t mean what you think it does,” Senga laughs.

  
“Whatever,” Nikaido rolls his eyes. “You in? Or do I have to go look for questionable kitchen items to play with?”

  
“Yeah right. You hate playing alone,” Senga mumbles. “If you’re putting the skates on, hurry up and put them on,” he says, heading to his room to grab the lube.

  
Senga returns to find Nikaido back in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his skates now on. “We’ve been on skates for how long and you still haven’t figured out that you need to take off your pants before you put your skates on,” he says, eyeing said piece of clothing.

  
“Whatever,” Nikaido replies, rolling his eyes. Then he grins, “Isn’t it more fun to undress me yourself anyways?”

  
Senga places his hands on the counter to either side of Nikaido and presses up against him. “I wonder~,” he says before leaning in to kiss Nikaido. He reaches for the hem of Nikaido’s shirt and starts to pull it off, running his knuckles up Nikaido’s sides. He gets far enough for Nikaido to helpfully raise his arms before he starts to snicker, dropping the hem of his shirt and taking a step back.

  
“What the hell?” Nikaido frowns.

  
“Sorry, sorry,” Senga apologizes, still giggling. “It’s just- boobs.”

  
“What?” Nikaido asks, even more confused.

  
“Nika, you’d just make the worst girl ever!”

  
“Well, yeah. I mean, girls don’t have this,” Nikaido says, emphasizing his words by grabbing Senga’s wrist and placing his hand on his growing erection.

  
Senga finally settles down enough to kiss Nikaido again, rubbing at his erection through his pants as Nikaido pulls his shirt off on his own this time. Senga undoes Nikaido’s pants and lets them fall around his ankles, then pulls his boxers down as well to join them.

  
“Turn around,” Senga says, deciding what he wants to do.

  
Nikaido starts to turn around and needs to catch himself when his pants almost trip him. “Goddamn. Remind me to pants Miyacchi on skates next rehearsal. It’d make a good prank. It’s fucking hard to move.”

  
“That’s almost too mean!” Senga laughs, dropping down to his knees. “Nika, can you spread your legs a little more?”

  
“What did I just say about it being hard to move? My pants are in the way!”

  
“Will you bend your knees for me then?”

  
“Hell no,” Nikaido growls and Senga can’t contain his laughter as he grabs his step-stool next to the fridge.

  
Senga places a knee on the stool and leans in to lick a broad stripe across Nikaido’s hole.

  
Nikaido shudders and bends forward to lean against the counter.

  
It’s a little weird to be kneeling on a stool for this, Senga thinks, but Nikaido’s too tall with the skates on and Senga knows that rimming just makes  
Nikaido want to be fucked even more. The little line patterns that will end up indented into his knee later on are worth a needy Nikaido.

  
Senga digs his thumbs in and spreads Nikaido’s cheeks apart to give himself better access.

  
He licks at Nikaido repeatedly, loving the way that Nikaido lets out small noises every time he shoves his tongue through his tight rim.

  
Nikaido’s legs are already shaking a bit as Senga squeezes some lube onto the cleft of Nikaido’s ass.

  
“Nika, stop cheating,” Senga scolds when he notices that Nikaido is using the stopper on his right skate to steady himself.

  
“Let’s see you not use your stoppers when I fuck you on skates,” Nikaido snaps back, taking the weight off of his stopper.

  
Nikaido’s complaints turn into moans as Senga immediately starts to finger fuck him, probably a little sooner than he should. He slows down a little and leans back in to lick alongside his finger, trying to ignore the taste of lube in his mouth. Nikaido slips a little as Senga adds in another finger and Senga places his free hand on Nikaido’s thigh to steady him.

  
“Hurry up, already,” Nikaido complains, and Senga feels bad when he slips a third finger in and Nikaido grunts a little.

  
Senga lets go of Nikaido’s thigh to grab the condom packet off the counter, only then realizing that he’s still fully clothed. He holds the corner of the condom packet between his teeth as he stands up and quickly works on opening his pants with his right hand. After a little bit of fumbling, he manages to get his cock out and proceeds to rip the condom open with his teeth. He lets the wrapper fall to the ground as he rolls on the condom. Senga takes a step forward and accidentally kicks the stool into the back of Nikaido’s skates hard enough to make him stumble a bit.

  
“Damn it, Kenpi!” Nikaido yells, scrabbling at the counter to keep his balance.

  
“Oops?” Senga says sheepishly. He kicks the stool off to the side and pulls his fingers out of Nikaido’s hole before rubbing his sheathed cock against Nikaido’s ass to coat it in lube. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in all the way to the hilt and Nikaido drops his head onto his forearms.

  
“Think you can handle it, Nika?” Senga asks, placing both hands back on the counter.

  
“Handle what?” Nikaido questions, words coming out slightly muffled. He gets his answer when Senga suddenly starts thrusting earnestly and Nikaido has to use all of his strength to keep from sliding back and forth.

  
“Fuck, Nika,” Senga groans. “You’re so much tighter than usual.” He leans over and licks between Nikaido’s shoulder blades. He takes a hand off of the counter and gently runs his fingers up over Nikaido’s abs to his chest and back down his sides. Senga digs his fingers into Nikaido’s side once he gets below his waist line and Nikaido cries out.

  
“Need help, Nika?” Senga asks, not waiting for a reply before digging in the fingers of his other hand as well.

  
“Kenpi!” Nikaido gasps. “You’re gonna leave bruises!”

  
“I thought you liked it rough, though,” Senga grins. “Besides, who’s going to see them anyways? Not even Taipi wears his jeans that low.”

  
“Just shut up already,” Nikaido groans. His legs begin shaking when Senga starts thrusting even harder and faster now that Nikaido isn’t sliding around so much anymore.

  
“On second thought, maybe you should show Taipi how it’s done and wear your pants this low. Then everyone will see that you’re mine,” Senga says, and Nikaido feels his face get hotter. “Nika, you better touch yourself before I finish without you. If I let go, you’ll slide again.”

  
“Shit,” Nikaido complains, shifting his weight so that he can stroke himself off, faster and rougher than usual.

  
Senga manages to hold on until Nikaido cries out and comes before releasing himself. He doesn’t realize that he’s draped himself over Nikaido’s back and relaxed a little until it registers in his mind that Nikaido is complaining about how heavy he is and how he can barely even hold himself up.

  
*******

  
“I don’t ever want to see another skate again as long as I live,” Nikaido complains when they flop on the couch after a hot bath.

  
“Good luck with that,” Senga laughs. “We have skating rehearsal again tomorrow. I heard we’re testing out the idea of moving ramps tomorrow.”

  
“They’re trying to kill us…” Nikaido groans, trying to smother himself with a couch pillow. He jumps when Senga pokes at one of his bruises.

  
“It really did bruise, huh? Sorry…” Senga says.

  
“Whatever, it’s not like I won’t get more bruises tomorrow anyways. Do you really want me to be yours?” Nikaido asks, recalling what Senga had said.

  
“Maybe,” Senga says sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. “But I’m straight.”

  
“Well, obviously you’re just gay for me then,” Nikaido grins.

  
“Brat,” Senga laughs.

  
“I’m older than you!” Nikaido retorts. “Am I at least your brat then?”

  
Senga leans in to kiss Nikaido on the lips and he hopes that the half a brain he and Nikaido apparently share will tell Nikaido what it means.


End file.
